Janette's Return
by Robert Treat
Summary: Janette reflects on the events of "Ashes to Ashes"


Janette's Return, written by Robert  
Treat I do not own these characters myself; I am  
merely borrowing them for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Spoilers for The Human Factor, Bad Blood, Ashes to Ashes, and Last  
Knight.  
  
  
  
  
  
After committing Divia's ashes to the wind, LaCroix had paid a visit to  
Detective Vetter, and as Nicholas had requested, erased her memory of  
Vachon's death. Nick, meanwhile, decided to pay his own respects to the  
unfortunate Spaniard. He was standing over Vachon's grave when his  
off-and-on immortal lover dropped by--literally.   
  
  
"Janette," he said. " What brings you here?"  
  
  
It was Janette's own link with Nick forged only a few weeks earlier that  
had alerted her something was wrong, when Divia had attacked him at the  
loft and left him for dead. Janette had been brought across by LaCroix  
nearly a thousand years earlier, but had recently been involved with a  
mortal named Robert McDonagh, and became mortal herself through an  
unusual set of circumstances. When she admitted her vampire nature to  
Robert, he decided to take a chance by allowing her to feed when they  
made love, and his blood somehow neutralized the vampire elements in  
hers. Unfortunately she did not discover this until an arsonist Robert  
was investigating gunned him down, and he died in her arms when she was  
unable to bring him across. The arsonist's henchmen later shot her as  
well, but Nick successfully brought her across. Now she could tell from  
her link with him something was wrong, flew back to Toronto, and there  
found him standing over the unfortunate Spaniard's  
grave.  
  
  
  
Nick told her about  
Divia and what happened.  
  
  
Divia had also attacked Nick, but he had been less badly affected than  
Vachon was, in part because he was three hundred years older. The attack  
did, however, cloud his vampire senses, and he wasn't able to sense what  
Janette did.   
  
  
"NICOLAS!" Janette shouted. "He's alive! Vachon's alive down there!"  
  
  
"Janette, he was staked. I found my partner holding his body. He wasn't  
old enough to recover from it."  
  
  
"Maybe it missed the heart, maybe she took it out too soon, I don't know.  
I just know he's alive down there!"  
  
  
  
The two vampires dug up the grave with no problem, and sure enough,  
Vachon was indeed alive. His eyes were glowing, but it was a very faint  
red glow, not yellow-green, and not nearly as bright as it should have  
been. He was mumbling incoherently, something about decapitated children.  
Nick explained that it was the result of Divia's attack, that Vachon was  
experiencing the memories of Divia's evil.  
  
  
Janette immediately realized she'd dealt with this sort of thing before.  
She bit her wrists to allow Vachon to feed, just as she fed LaCroix the  
night he'd gotten sick from the barber more than a century earlier, and  
suggested they take him back to the Raven to continue feeding. Nick  
agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Vachon had recovered he agreed with Janette and LaCroix it was time  
they moved on. Vachon indicated he wanted to say goodbye to Tracy. It was  
LaCroix who broke the news to him.  
  
  
"Nicholas' partner was shot earlier tonight. According to Nicholas her  
chances are *not good*."  
  
  
Vachon flew to the hospital at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
While Vachon was at the hospital Janette talked with LaCroix about all  
that had happened. "When I was involved with Robert I'd come to view  
Nicola's quest to become mortal again as right. I was furious when he  
turned around and brought me back," she said. "But what would have  
happened to Vachon if he hadn't?"   
  
  
"I've thought about that too. We do seem to have been fortunate there.  
Life is a gift, Janette. For too long I've viewed life as some sort of  
enemy we cannot defeat. Life isn't the enemy, Janette. It's a gift. As  
sweet as the freshest peach, more precious than the finest gilded  
jewel."  
  
  
  
Commissioner Vetter retired from the police force shortly after the  
shooting, and later he and his wife Barbara flew to Europe, citing the  
need to get away following "recent events." Of course it's just a  
coincidence that was where the members of "the entourage" decided to move  
to ;-)  
  
--- Robert Treat 


End file.
